This invention relates to means for applying tension to tennis nets supported by pole supports.
Typically tension is applied to a tennis net by turning a net tightener comprising a ratchet and pawl mechanism which is attached to a wire running along the top of the net. A crank is used to turn the ratchet. The crank, along with the ratchet and pawl mechanism, are attached to the side of the pole support used for supporting the net.
This arrangement with the net tightener on the side of the support has major disadvantages. First, since the crank juts out from the pole, it is a source of serious injury to unwary tennis players. On many occasions a player running to return a shot close to the net injures himself by running into the projecting tightener.
A second disadvantage is that a tennis net tightener secured to the side of a tennis net support pole is easily vandalized. In public playgrounds vandals release the tension on the net, remove the net from the support, and steal or destroy the net. Also, the net tightener is often removed and stolen.
A further disadvantage is that tennis players often adjust the height of the net by increasing or relieving the tension. Therefore, even if the height is properly set at the beginning of the day, a player arriving to play later in the day may be greeted with a net which is too high or too low.
Therefore there is a need for a tennis net tightener which does not project from the support, which is vandal proof, and which can be adjusted only by authorized personnel.